1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a protective switching device for difference-current and undervoltage tripping of the built-in and mobile type. The device includes a contact arrangement that can be switched on mechanically by hand and triggered electromagnetically.
2. The Prior Art
It is known that such protective switching devices are connected as series devices within consumer products via one or several sensor line(s) with additional electrodes. This requires a special connection cable between the two parts and leads to triggering only if current leakage flows through the sensor line(s). In most cases, the devices do not have undervoltage and free triggering, and do not provide for testing their functionality.
However, a leakage-current protective switching device embodied as a connection plug for an electrical consumer product is known from EP 0 189 493 B1, which device contains a switch contact arrangement that has to be actuated all-pole by hand by means of a push-button via a switching mechanism, and which can be tripped electromagnetically by an electronic difference-current and low-voltage monitoring device. In addition, the device has a tester for controlling its functionality.
The known series device, however, makes use of a relatively complicated switch-on and tripping mechanism and, accordingly, has to be manufactured and installed in a costly way. In addition, the constructional structure of the device requires a special casing.